


Star Trek Fanarts

by kait



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Mirror Universe, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-12 20:03:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3353555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kait/pseuds/kait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>one chapter for each pairing ≡ΦωΦ≡</p><p>1.16 updated<br/>1.4 Happy Birthday, my dear Captain<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gen

 

falling in love with pixel arts! 

some inspired by amazing [ssol on twitter](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Ftwitter.com%2Fspace_quokka&t=ZGM2YzhhYmY4MmY4ZDg2OGUxNjgxZGYyMWU2ZTVhOTQyYTI2YWNlMyxlQWdDbUtjUg%3D%3D&b=t%3AaC_vdca6Ie9ror9hTNSuUw&p=http%3A%2F%2Fkingbirdkathy.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F163797958627%2Fsome-perler-beads-and-pixel-stickers-i-made-lately&m=1) ♥

Run, Spock, run.

Because of these: [http://wx3.sinaimg.cn/mw690/6790058ely1fe52mphmrcj209p0en44w.jpg](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwx3.sinaimg.cn%2Fmw690%2F6790058ely1fe52mphmrcj209p0en44w.jpg&t=YTdlOWVlNDBjNTk0Njg1ZmZjMTBiM2JkZDAwNThhOGFmMDc4Nzc2ZCw1Yzhqdkg3TA%3D%3D&b=t%3AaC_vdca6Ie9ror9hTNSuUw&p=http%3A%2F%2Fkingbirdkathy.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F158998053557%2Frun-spock-run-because-of-these&m=1)  
and  
[http://wx4.sinaimg.cn/mw690/6790058ely1fe52kpir80j20zk1coqe6.jpg](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwx4.sinaimg.cn%2Fmw690%2F6790058ely1fe52kpir80j20zk1coqe6.jpg&t=OTE0NWQxZjViOWI1OTRlZjU2ZGI1YjJhNTU3YmMyNDcyMzhhODRlMCw1Yzhqdkg3TA%3D%3D&b=t%3AaC_vdca6Ie9ror9hTNSuUw&p=http%3A%2F%2Fkingbirdkathy.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F158998053557%2Frun-spock-run-because-of-these&m=1)

 

then....

Welcom to the club, Spock.

[http://wx2.sinaimg.cn/orj480/45fa2af6gy1fe9ln12zcuj21kw1y2gyv.jpg](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwx2.sinaimg.cn%2Forj480%2F45fa2af6gy1fe9ln12zcuj21kw1y2gyv.jpg&t=YTZlZDQ1N2YxY2JmYTAxZjI3NmQxN2E5ZGM5MjUzMWU4YzBiODJiYiw1Yzhqdkg3TA%3D%3D&b=t%3AaC_vdca6Ie9ror9hTNSuUw&p=http%3A%2F%2Fkingbirdkathy.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F159147314392%2Frun-spock-run-because-of-these&m=1)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

> display panels for Shanghai Star Trek Only
> 
> I saw [this](https://twitter.com/d0704b/status/797066955383418881) and I have to make Jim wear it lol

[then people demanded NO PANTS. so.](http://68.media.tumblr.com/c1a673c05efca6380dd44575369d49d8/tumblr_inline_oiyh7u1C451r7mg8e_1280.jpg)

 

Original picture of the stars:  [x](http://book.sfacg.com/UploadPic/2011072557890049.jpg)

 

  

 

 

 

        

 

 

Hello, beautiful <3


	2. Spirk

 

 

visiting Pike

 

      

 

 

You have anything to say, Mr. Spock?

 

 

 

 

  

 

 

how to build a habit.

 

 

 

 

~~About wearing your boyfriend’s shirt like a dress…~~

The height difference between Spock and Jim is about 3 cm in AOS. 

While it’s like 10 cm in TOS. XD

 

      

 

 

 

 

When the door suddenly opened, Spock knew something was wrong.

_So wrong._

 

 

_You are so warm, Spock._

 

__

  _High Five! ♥_

from Hulkeye + Spirk Webcomic：[Made them GREEN](http://yingyueliuying.weebly.com/uploads/1/2/7/9/12799451/green_lovers.jpg)

 


	3. McKirk

 

 

  

 

 

after fighting Krall

sketch commissions for Rei

 

Academy days

 

   

 

 

Bones found a sleeping captain in the ready room.

 

lovely [무챠 on twitte](https://www.tumblr.com/twitter.com/trekofmucha)r has done lots of Seal!Jimmy and Bear!Bones arts, and they are just toooooo cute to resist I have to draw something myself! (with her permission)

(and Spock is a polar bear with pointy ears!)

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Sulu / Kirk

\\(>▽<)/


	5. Chulu

Never drink with Russian. No matter how old they are.

 

We all miss you so much...


	6. Spones




	7. McSpirK

The grumpy novelist, the serious journalist and the blue-eyed poet.

tried to mime [@sanjiseo](https://tmblr.co/mbf75Xkh-68QsUft3T52UJQ)‘s wonderful style and failed miserably _(:з」∠)_

 

\--

 

so much porn...

I think I’m kind of obssesed with Jim Kirk Sandwich

(some with photo references)

 

 

 

TOS

 

 

AOS

 

 

 

 

 

 

\--

favorite scenes in STB

McSpirk is REAL.


	8. Khirk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noncon or from whatever AU where Pike LIVES. right.

 

_You’d better wake up soon, James._

_Or I won’t care how important your negotiation with these savages is…_

_I WILL KILL THEM ALL._

sketch commission for Junlin 

 

 

Mpreg commission for Saklani

 

 

 

bottom！Khan commissions for @botanycameos 

(some with pose references as requested)

 

 

\----------

 

 

  

 

 

commission


	9. Mirror Mirror - Spirk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mirror Verse.  
> Fair Warning of Non-Con, Violence, Gore or Death

 

more Mirror verse commissions for lovely @trickyarchangel!

 

mirror week on tumblr

 

 

_Show me your heart, if you talk about love_

Happy Valentine’s Day?


	10. Mirror Mirror - Mckirk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mirror Verse.  
> Fair Warning of Non-Con, Violence, Gore or Death

 

meet the mirror

 

 

Mirror!Kirk / AOS!Mccoy

commission for lovely [TrickyArchangel](http://trickyarchangel.deviantart.com/)

 

 


	11. Mirror Mirror - McSpirK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mirror Verse.  
> Fair Warning of Non-Con, Violence, Gore or Death

 

 

_we call it love_


	12. Happy birthday, dear Captain

Happy Birthday, my dear Captain.

 

 


	13. Darling Jim

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Alright cross dressing kirk is a thing bUT HE WOULD LOOK SO PRETTY WITH THOSE LACY PANTIES AND LONG SOCKS KDNKSS/kill me

Of course he would.

 

 

What I wanted to do at the first sight of the new uniform.

 

 

“heart of space”


	14. TNG

commission for [@jaebarren](https://tmblr.co/mDTQrK2xb_MCcUOe74c5LEQ) ; )

 

for [@jaebarren](https://tmblr.co/mDTQrK2xb_MCcUOe74c5LEQ) 


	15. bonus

 

not Star Trek related but well...

 

  

he accepted my baby Chris pillow！♥❤♥ 

on WonderWoman Premiere in Shanghai ♥

It's such a great movie you should all watch it believe me you won't regret!

 (and right I've made a new post of WonderSteve, [check it here <3](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10960944))

\---

 

 

signed by Chris Pine, Zachary Quinto, Zoe Saldana, Simon Pegg and director Justin Lin at STB Beijing Premiere last weekend.

and got all kinds of appreciations from them.

just gonna show off for a little while.

≧▽≦ 


End file.
